


Live Stock

by DancesinSapphireMoonlighting



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, American Football, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arkenstone vs You, Be Careful What You Wish For, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Blood Magic, Bottom Thorin?-Maybe, Care of Magical Creatures, Death Threats, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Dragon Sickness, Dragons, Drowning, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Emotionally Constipated Thorin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Loves You Eventually ❤ 💗, Everyone loves you, Explicit Language, F/M, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, I Don't Agree With Violence, I Don’t Agree With Rape!!😡, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, If you only read one work by me, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Jealous Thorin Oakenshield, Khuzdul, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, Lovable You 🥰, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Healing Vagina, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Tattoos, Marks, Mild Language, Mud, Mutual Pining, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Never without consent, Oral Sex, POV Original Character, Pining Thorin, Please Don't Hate Me, Possessive Thorin, Pregnancy, Protective Thorin, Public Sex, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, Selfless You, Sex Toys, Sindarin, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soulmates, Strong Female Characters, Swordfighting, Swords, Swords & Sorcery, Temptation, Thorin Feels, Thorin Is an Idiot, Threats of Violence, Top Thorin, Top you?-Maybe, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Who's Charles?, You Have Been Warned, golden dragon - Freeform, not everyone will love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesinSapphireMoonlighting/pseuds/DancesinSapphireMoonlighting
Summary: Thorin Oakenshield is captured and enslaved. He is given a choice to either rape you or have members of his people killed by slavers. However, there is something about you that Thorin finds extremely intriguing way before he was put into this dilemma, and he can't figure out why. What is a dwarf to do?
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. In The Beginning....

Long Ago... 

In Middle Earth, there was the First born or elves you would call them now, and there were dragons. The dragons and elves lived in harmony since it was just these two races at that time so they worked together and became great allies. It was during this time, that princess Senyla of the elves fell in love with the king of the dragons, Kusus, the Firebreath. No one knew how this union between the two was created, but none would deny the love they shared for one another. It was obvious that this union was bless from the Eru. 

So, the union between the elves and dragons flourished long after the second born (dwarfs) and men came into existence for centuries, but like all stories, my friends, all good things must come to an end. 

It was during their peace, that darkness and evil transcended upon everyone’s front door unexpectedly and in a blink of an eye- it shredded everything that existed between the races like paper. Friends became foes, allies became enemies, and love turned into hate. 

The dragons with their pure magic and strength tried to keep the evil at bay with the help of a few elves that were blessed with dragon magic; however, evil was too strong and saw dragons as a way to use to their advantage. Any dragons that we captured were tortured and corrupted to serve and obey the evil lord. The alliances between dragons and the other races were shattered between those who blamed dragons for their destruction in losing this war and others who saw the dragons as victims of evil like any other race that was captured. 

It was decided that the remaining pure of heart magic dragons would flee Middle Earth to not only save themselves but other races as well, and offered to take any other races that were willing to leave with them. This group was never to be seen again. 

Eventually, evil was vanquished with the alliances between elves, dwarfs, and men. There were mixed opinions about the races that left with the dragons. Some considered them to be cowards and weak willed for leaving and not fighting against the evil while others considered it a blessing and wise for it more dragons had stayed, then there would be no certain of what the end result would have been. 

So, with the passing of time, the dragons and the races that left with them became a legend, and eventually a bed time story. 

But that is just a child bed time story.... right?


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Dwalin are captured, realizes why there slave compound doesn't have any walls to protect them from enemies, and why there is a low chance of any of them being rescued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read..sorry

Thorin always wondered if Mahal actually despise him even though he came from the line of Durin. For he, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thor, King Under the Mountain, was actually hammering away making another sword as a blacksmith. Going from being a blacksmith to a king and now the role in reverse was no irony to him. Don’t get him wrong, he loved being a blacksmith since it was always in his blood, and he loved to create things with his hands as a way to release a frustrating day at court but right now was not the case. 

“Hey dwawf, ho’ much longa” came a questioning voice behind him 

Thorin didn’t have to turn around to know to know the question was directed at him and belong to one of the slavers. 

“This one is done” Thorin mumbled as he shoved the glowing red sword into the cold water, and watched as the steam erupted from the contact. Wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, he tossed another sword into the pile with the remaining collected swords made for that day. He watched as the pile was wheeled away by another dwarf slave and sighed. 

It had been a year since Thorin, Dwalin, and a few of his soldiers were captured during battle, and two years from that day since he and 13 members of his company reclaimed Erebor. Don’t forget one of the members was a hobbit!! (Bilbo voiced in his head--ughhh). Anyway, they were informed that orcs were attacking caravans from Eren Luin on their way to Erebor. 

Rumors that orcs were killing and enslaving any race, and stealing cargo did not sit right with the king. He was also aware that his sister, Dis, would be on the next caravan since she wanted to wait until she selected the next successor that would be a fair ruler before her departure which made him feel worse. If they were to meet Dis’s caravan, then they would need to leave as soon as possible since they were already leaving Bree. 

It was a bright sunny day on the day of their departure. His nephews, Fili and Kili, begged to go to protect the caravan and be reunited with their mother, but Erebor needed a regent in his absence. Fili was ordered to say behind since he was his heir with Balin an advisor. He also tried to order Dwalin and Kili to stay with Fili, but was clearly denied between the rants of “I’m coming- I have to protect the King!” and “I gotta protect Amad, uncle -you need my bow!” what other choices did he have. 

It was fortunate that Kili did come along since he was able to locate the smoke in the distance with his sharper eyes longer before Thorin and anyone else did. It was chaos by the time they arrived on the scene with the orc scum were already attacking. With battle cries filling the air, the dwarfs of Erebor threw themselves into the fray. It was a surprised that these orcs were organized, because just when they thought they were winning another troop of orcs were attacking. Mahal, it was a frenzy! 

“Kili take your mother and leave!” Thorin yelled over the chaos. He kept his sword up and constantly watched his surroundings. He couldn’t predict how this battle was going to turn out and the last thing he needed to think about was family getting hurt. 

“No uncle. I can stay and fight” Kili protested as he shot another arrow into an orc that was trying to approach Dwalin from behind. 

“You can’t do this on your own, brother” Dis gasp taking a defensive stand. 

“I will be less distracted if I know you two are safe” Thorin growled as another group of orcs charged for the Durins and was quickly killed “and I need for you to inform Fili and Balin what has happened.” 

“But uncle-” 

“KILI, DO I SAY!!” Thorin yelled. This wasn’t time for debate. This was war-killed or be killed and Kili should know that all too well. He wasn’t prepared to see his family perished in front of his eyes again, because those images continue to give him nightmares to his day. 

“Come on dear” Dis pulled Kili by his shirt, but before they left Thorin gave each of them a quick hug and reassuring words in Khuzdul. 

Thorin watched Kili’s face turn from hurt to determination. “Go!” he yelled as he watched his family with soldiers protecting them take off on ponies. He was proud to witness Kili riding backwards on his pony shooting an arrow at a warg right in the eye causing the orc rider to be crushed under the warg’s dead body. I wonder how long did it take him to learn to do that trick. 

Thorin and Dwalin throw themselves back into the chaos. Unfortunately, they were captured. When he surveyed the result from the battle, there was dead bodies of orcs and dwarfs everywhere. He could still hear the screams of a few laying in the ground, and the smell of burning cargos choking his nostrils. 

The King Under the Mountain, this shield brother, men, women, and children were stripped of their garments, chained, and forced on their knees with many of them with deep cuts and scratches on their body. Thorin accepted that today was a good day to die, Fili would be a great king with help from his mother and Balin, and he would die with his shield brother beside him defending their people. 

The orcs circled around them speaking in their black speech and poking a few of them with their swords. 

“Watcha wait’n fo” Dwalin yelled at one orc that passed by him and was rewarded with an answer with a punched to the face from the handle of the orc’s sword. 

It would soon become a revelation of what they were waiting on, because before they knew what was happening, they were being tackled to the ground by groups of orcs and their hair and beard was being cut off by an orc with a sharp blade. It was one thing to die in battle, but another to die and have your hair shaved was a disgrace upon their race. It was chaos all over again with dwarfs fighting to get free-blood spilling from battle wombs and new ones giving from the orcs. The dwarfs fought like rabid dogs with form and curses between Khuzdul and Western flying out of their mouth. Children were crying and screaming for help or their parents. 

Once the orcs made quick work of their hair and collect their wanted rewards, they set off a fast and brutal pace dragging the dwarfs in chains. The traveled the remaining of the day and some of the night with very little food or water. By daybreak, they were up and moving again. The sounds of children crying had little effect on the orcs and some were whipped for making any noise. 

“Where do you think they’re taking us” Dwalin loudly whispered to Thorin in front of him making sure to watch his step and looking back for any orcs. 

“I don’t know” Thorin whispered back at the same time rubbing another clump of black hair from his scalp and flicking it to the ground. “I can tell we’re heading south toward Gladden, but I don’t know what could be there. It’s just bare land and woods.” 

It appeared that the orcs were in a rush to get them somewhere fast. They barely had time to drink their fill of water from a stream and what little food the orcs provided them you almost gag not to think about where their hands have been. It was midafternoon on the third day, that Thorin was able to see a camp just sitting in the middle of nowhere. 

“Dwalin, do you that?” Thorin asked for confirmation and for peace of mind that he wasn’t hallucinating from dehydration and lack of food. 

“Aye” Dwalin loudly whispered back. It seemed as though this camp that was coming into view had caught the attention of all the dwarfs since all you hear now was low mumbling. “I wondering what it's doing out here though?” 

From where they could see it appeared to be pretty big camp, and one side it appeared to have women and children and on the other side the men. However, there was no walls. How was this camp protected if attacked? It wasn’t until they were almost close to the camp that Thorin was able to see vegetation ways yonder and even live stock. It was during this moment as everyone was taking in the scene, that the orcs abruptly stopped causing those in chains to stumble. The orc in the front that was riding on a warg, pulled something from its body and blew into it. The sound could have been a horn in it hay day, but now just sounded broken. 

Right out of thin air, a male human emerged from the center of the camp. He was tall, slightly built with a tan, and with middle length dirty blonde hair. He wore a white shirt, black britches, knee high boots, arm guards, and a sword on each hip. He looked serious with his arms across his chest. 

“What do you have for me today?” The question was cold and direct with no room for niceties. 

“Dwaffs” The orc rasped trying to appear business like but failing miserably with dried blood across his face and armor. 

“Well, let’s take a look at the live stock shall we?” The blonde sigh as if he could be doing anything else then doing this but accepted that this was a part of his duties. 

He approached the dwarfs at a distance while covering his nose. Thorin wasn’t sure if the human was covering his nose based on them, the orcs, or both. If he had to bet, it would have been the latter. Down the line, the man view ever dwarf, stopping and looking at some analyzing their worth. Flat out saying no to some (even children) and yes to others. The sounds of men, women, and children being separated from their family, and the pleads going out to him to do something to stop this. Thorin fought with what little strength he had left, cursing in Khuzdul, but one swift punch to his open wound on his chest had the king pale, gasping for air, and seeing stars. Dwalin had to grab him before his hit the ground. 

“How much?” the human asked the first orc as if everything he just witness and heard was nothing to him. 

“Sevty-fiv” the orc putting up his hand to show five fingers but only realizing he had only three on that hand. 

“No” the man waved his hands in front of his face while he shook his head “I will give you 40 for this bunch since most of them are injured or damage” It was as if the human was talking about the condition of produce instead of living beings. 

“O” the orc looked surprise as if it didn’t consider that in his offer. He looked back to the dwarfs and said something in black speech to the other orcs. One of the orcs didn’t like what the first orc said and pulled out his sword, yelling in black speech, and was charging to the human. 

It happened so fast that all the dwarfs had to take a step back. One moment the orc was charging to the man, and the next he was screaming as he was being burned alive. When everyone turned their head to the human, he was holding two flaming swords in his hands but appeared that he had not been scorch once by them. The swords radiated supernatural power and you could feel the heat coming off them. There were no swords like them in history that Thorin could remember. 

“Mahal’s balls!” Dwalin croaked through his parched lips taking in the scene again between the two figures and discovered that one of the figures was no more “the scum is ash just now!”. The orc in question was definitely a pile of ash laying on top of burnt grass mark. 

“Now, what I’m going to do since you guys have been loyal customers to me and have brought me good stock before in the past. I am going to give you 45 for the bunch. What do you say? Take it or leave it?” the man stated as he placed the flaming swords back into their shields as if nothing ever happened 

It was with the final transaction, the dwarfs were being dragged against their will into the camp by some unknown magic being chanted by the human. They discovered that there was a reason why there was no walls since the entire compound was enchanted and it traveled.


	3. Her or Them??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarrows discovered things about their inprisonment, why Thorin is chosen, more is revealed about you, and rape scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty long but it is detailed. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Rape, Graphic Depictions of Violence, and Explicit
> 
> SEE THESE TRIGGERS WARNING?!? DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A CHAPTER THAT CONTAIN ALL OF THE ABOVE WARNINGS!" 
> 
> YOU DO HAVE AN OPTION OF SKIPPING THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT. 
> 
> I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE!!
> 
> No Beta reader...sorry

The dwarfs immediately notice upon entering the prison was that their wounds and illnesses were immediately healed and the shackles fell off their necks, wrists, and ankles. However, something was definitely wrong with this situation. Shouldn’t they be fighting their oppressors since they were free with every last breath? 

“I don’t understand” Thorin’s words were barely audible as he scowled at his hands. It was like he didn’t know them anymore. Normally, they would be balled up punching a guard and reaching for a sword by now. Du Bekar! But none of that was happening. 

“What is it you don’t understand?” Thorin looked up to see the blonde human looking at his hands as well. 

As if he just remembered something, the human closed his eyes and snapped his finger as he pivoted away from the king “Oh, that right-I took away your free will.” 

“Oa wil?” asked a little girl dwarf 

“That’s right my little calf” said the smiling human as he came over to her and bopped on the nose. Earning a few growls for his actions. “That means from now on,” he scrolled in front of the dwarfs “you will do what I want and when I want it because from the rest of your miserable lives, I OWN ALL OF YOU” he yelled in Dwalin’s face. 

It was at this moment, Thorin was able to see that the human’s (later would be told that his name was Lanston Grimm or The Slicer) eyes turned from a dark green to totally black as he backed away from his shield brother to face the ground making sure off of them got a good look at his eyes. 

“Dark magic is what this place is” yelled an Erebor soldier name at the human “and I curse you to burn like the serpent you are serving the dark one!” and spat on the ground in front of Lanston. 

“Hmm” was the only word Langston said as he examined his boots for any spit, and with one swift move of his hand Fornak’s head was cut clean off and landed on the grass at his feet. Blood sprayed everywhere leaving no one in the near vicinity of the body not covered. Sounds of screams were heard and people watched in shock as the soldier’s body convulsed and then fell backwards to the ground. 

“Now, was there anyone else who have anything to say? Please feel free.” Lanston said as he examined his nails. “Anyone? No? Then, I suggest you all go shower because you’re sticking up the place and be ready to work in the morning.” 

It was at this time while Lanston was talking, that an elf and a human slave came over to the group unannounced and picked up the dead dwarf’s body and threw it outside of the prison as the sun was slowly setting as if they were taking out the trash. They were unperturbed by the curses being yelled at them in Khuzdul, and went back from which they came from. 

“Oh, and there’s one more thing I forgot to mention” Lanston said with a smirk and turned his head to the setting of the sun. 

When nothing came out of his mouth, everyone turned to see that what he was looking at out of curiosity. Was something coming? 

Thorin noticed it first. A faint glow of symbols that appear on the ground that grew brighter with the sun. He turned to see that symbols appeared to be stretch to all four corners of this place. It was in a blink of an eye that the scenery they just witness-the dead body that was laying on the grass outside the camp-was gone! 

“FUCK!” Thorin bellowed turning around in circles taking in their new scenery. New trees, landscape, and hell even the Fornak’s blood was gone from his spot. 

“Mahal’s hairy ass, Thorin!” Dwalin like Thorin turned in circles scanning their new surroundings. “Where the hell are we?” 

A ghastly laugh shook them from their panic to look at the human again “Welcome, to the portal” and walked way. 

There was no rescue coming, and no tracker will be able to follow after them after witnessing what they just seen. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thor, King Under the Mountain will go down in history as the king that disappeared. 

As time passed, assigned chores became a routine. Dwalin would work in the mind and Thorin would work as a blacksmith. And since it was a small community, everyone knew everyone. It didn’t take long for Thorin to notice you at a distance. It was during one of their mealtimes as Dwalin sat across from Thorin, he started describing a woman that fitted your profile that the miners name “The Woman”. 

“There is no way in hell, Dwalin!” Thorin exclaimed chewing on a piece a friend looking at his friend. 

“Thorin, I swear on Fundin’s axe that this woman pulled four loaded carts out of the mines by herself!” to emphasize his point Dwalin threw up four thick meaty fingers in front of the king’s face to express the impact The Woman’s strength. “It takes two horses or four men to push one loaded cart.” 

“Why do you all call her “The Woman”?” Thorin asked leaning his elbow on the table and tapping his spoon on his plate. 

“Don’t know” Dwalin said through a mouthful of food “but they keep her in a different mine from us, men and I don’t any women going into the mines with her. All I know she is heavily guarded, and I’ve even seen the guards’ crack their whips at her a few times. 

It was one day, out of the blue, that fate would step in and change everything. 

Thorin just threw the sword he’d been working on into the pile when a swift hard unexpected punch came to his face causing him to fall down and grab his jaw. 

“Nex’ time spek up when I tak to ya, mongrel. Naw, go ge sumthin to eat n’ hed fo the showr” the guard growled over Thorin’s body and then stormed off. 

“Ya alright there?” coming from the husky voice of the human named, Henry. 

“Yeah, but I swear one day I will kill him with y bare hands” Thorin growled while getting up “What’s gotten into him today” 

“Ah, he’s jus sour. I heard he los’ a bet on Eag a few days bac.” Henry dismissed with a wave of his hand. “Heard Eag got a couple of serious burns to his body, two cracked ribs, a broken nose, a broken arm and a broken leg.” 

An elf whistled from a distance listening to the list of injuries. “I he lúg na- baw joke. Cin better n- careful norn.” 

“What did you say leaf-eater?" Thorin growled at the elf. 

“Don min him. Ya, betta get goin’ befo the guard comes bac and sees ya still here” Henry digressed throwing you a look “and good luck-ya gonna need it.” 

Thorin arched a brow at Henry, but turned and walked away grumbling with each step. As routine, he showered and ate his meal. However, it was much earlier in the day than expected. Dwalin wasn’t even back from the mines which was even suspicious. 

After he ate his meal, Thorin was escorted by two guards to one of the stables in the far corner of the prison. He never been to the stables since it wasn’t a part of his job. There he was order to enter an empty room with a cot and what looked like a pitcher of water. With nothing else to do, Thorin sat on the cot and ran his hands through his hair. Thank Mahal that his and Dwalin’s hair grew back quickly. Well, most of Dwalin’s hair. Thorin chuckled at the thought and layed down. 

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he heard was a lock being worked on a door being opened. He sat up immediately, scowling at the three guards standing at the door. 

One of the guards came forward and yelled “Strip!” 

“No” wanted to come out of the mouth from the dwarf who was used to defiance, but his body stated otherwise as each piece of his clothing was being removed. 

Thorin followed the one guard in front as two guards followed behind him. They entered a door into a large arena where other guard were standing around or sitting talking. He heard voices above his head and looked up to see men looking down at him from the hayloft. This caused The King Under the Mountain to go into a defense position. It was just when his body went into high alert, Lanston entered into and the room went quiet. 

“Bring her out” he ordered with a look of indifference on his face. 

Thorin watched from the other side of the room as men cheered, whistled, and clapped as a naked woman you entered in chains with her head covered. His thick brow furrowed as this woman was being dragged by chains by three guards in leather gloves in the front, and several guards with swords and heavy leather gloves pushing her forcefully from the back. The dwarf recognized the gloves as the one's blacksmith used in the smith. The group stopped in the middle of the arena, but he could see the woman struggling against the chains and growling under the head cover. 

Thorin couldn’t believe this was happening! No woman should be treated and humiliated this as if she was some animal. He thought about his sister, Dis, in this woman’s shoes, and anger from his core started to rise to the top like a volcano! 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?! LET HER GO!” Thorin roared with everything he had inside of him. 

The entire room went quiet and everyone went still. 

“This dwarf is my girl, Lily.” Lanston said nonchalantly as he stood up from leaning again a barrel as if Thorin order meant nothing and waved the guards to move. “Found her a few years back. Didn’t we boys? Right on the front porch from a bolt of lightning from a rainbow storm?” said with a chuckle as he circled the woman. 

Grunts, chuckles, and ayes were confirmation to his questions. Lanston whispered something in black magic and immediately the chains fell off the woman’s body but she remained perfectly still. 

Lanston stopped and hovered over the specimen in front of him. He was examining this woman from head to toe as if she was a piece of art or an exquisite sculptor. “I’ve had my Lily for some time now, and I think it’s time to breed her.” 

Thorin could tell that Lanston’s body was affected by this woman’s presence alone from the slight thrust of his hips, to the tight twitching of his jar, and the way he hands clench and unclenched. The dwarf king could understand the man’s temptation just by looking at the woman’s body alone. This woman looked to be about a foot taller than him with an ample bosom that rose and fall with each breathe she took. She has a flat slightly muscular stomach, soft but defining arms and legs, and well curved hips. But there was something about your skin that Thorin couldn’t explain. This woman had a sun kissed skin that he concluded that you work outside, but when he looked harder it looked as if the woman’s skin glowed with tiny stars or diamonds in the dim light. The only material that Thorin could compare it to was Mithril. Mahal, just looking at this woman’s body alone made Thorin’s dick do a slight jump at attention so what happened next took him totally by surprise. 

Lanston’s scowled, balled his hands into fist, and PUNCH THE WOMAN IN THE FACE!! “But, no one can TOUCH HER without being burn!! IT’S THAT RIGHT, LILYY!!!” he snared over the woman lying on the floor and yank the head covering from off her head. 

Thorin’s mouth dropped as he automatically recognized you as “The Woman” based on y/h color falling over your face. He wanted to cover over there, pick you up, check for damages, and shield you from further arm. However, the first step he took toward you and hard was placed on his shoulder that he shrugged off. 

Lanston stood up, sliding his fingers through his hair to a decent normalcy, cleared his throat, and returned his face of indifference again. However, when he looked at Thorin his eyes were black. 

“So, dwarf this is where you come in.” Lanston said as he started to pace in the center of the room. “since my strongest man, Eag, couldn’t touch her. I figured why not a king of the dwarfs to bed my Lily here. 

Blue eyes shot up to look at human in surprise. 

Lanston smirked “Oh you thought I didn’t know what going on in my prison with the way the other dwarf slip and say your highest when you walk by, and the way that other fella follows you around like an obedient dog?” 

Thorin stood as stoic as a naked dwarf could, but he knew he was sending a message with his fisted hands on his hips and a look that radiated king. If there were any doubters in the crowd that all sees to exist. 

Lanston chuckled “I figured since dwarfs are used to dealing with furnaces unharmed every day, and handling a dragon then why not give her try.” He through his finger in the direction of you. 

It was at this moment that you two made eye contact that Thorin gasp. From a distance, he could tell you were beautiful, but up close you were exquisite- an ethereal being not from this world. Your long neck had an amulet with a glowing eye around it, you had soft feminine chin and cheeks, plump lips, and turn of nose but it was your eyes and ears that made him turn pale. Your eyes...your eyes were flicking blue like the hottest fire, then a red, and then a strange different color. Then, there was your sharp pointy ear sticking out of unruly curls. The dwarf couldn’t wrap his mind regarding to what he was seeing...a dragon?...an elf?...a drelf? 

“What MONSTROSITY is this?!” He yelled toward the woman. Immediately his thought shot to the filthy worm, Smaug, rotten at the bottom of Laketown. The deaths, the pain, the starvation, and the hardship his people went through because of that beast. In addition, he thought of Thranduil who did not help his people in their time of need. Although, Erebor was reclaimed by his kin-he never could forgive the tree fucking bastard for his company’s imprisonment and trying to reclaim treasures that did not belong to him. He always left the negotiations with Balin whenever that fucker came to visit. Now, he was looking at you- you who combined two things he despised in all of Middle Earth. 

Lanston continued speaking as if your question didn’t deserve an answer “I will make you a deal dwarf. Breed my broodmare here or watch as I slaughter every last dwarf that arrived into camp with you starting from the children to that big fella? The choice is yours.” 

“Wait...you’re giving me a choice? I thought you took away our free will?” Thorin asked while he scowled. 

“Well, I wanted to make this more interesting. What fun would it be for me to order you to do it, huh? This way the decision in on your conscious.” the human smiled a devious smile. 

Thorin looked back down at you who was looking back at him. Some part of him thought he could see you asking him not to do this, but then there was another look that was hard as stone. “Let’s see if I can touch it first even, I might not be able to.” In his eyes, you were no longer a person. 

“Sure...sure...by all means” Langston waved his hand towards you as if you were a horse being put on display and a buyer wanted to inspect the goods. 

The dwarf king one step towards you, and then stopped by the sound of growls coming from you. He took another step even when you got up and took a defense stand displaying your extracted fangs. It was at this time, Lanston pulled out an item that Thorin had never seen before and whipped it towards you. Instantly, you fell to the ground with blood appearing on your bicep. Thorin eyed the human and the weapon. 

“Don’t worry-she heals quickly” Lanston said still eyes you and wave you to come forward. 

Thorin’s hand reached out and touched your arm, and immediately retracted it back as if he was bit by a snake. “Mahal’s balls that’s hot!!” he yelled as he fanned his hand looking at your lying form. He looked at his hand and notice that it wasn’t burnt. In fact, the excruciating pain turned into a warm tingling sensation that traveled from his fingers to his hand and up his arm. It felt as if the tingling was riding his blood in a fast place even down to his dwarfhood that went immediately hard. He felt something was happening with his eyes, but without a mirror he wasn’t able to tell or be certain. 

A loud hiss took him from his self-observation and all eyes turned to you. You were looking at your arm from where the dwarf had touched you and there was a mark there that gradually disappeared from your skin. 

“Well, that’s new” said Lanston in shock and turned to Thorin. “I meant what I said dwarf. It’s either her or them.” 

You got up once again taking a defense stand baring your teeth knowing your eyes showed nothing but flaming blue. You and the dwarf eyes sized each other up, looking for any weak spots, and knew that only one of you were going to come out on top of this. It was like two scorpions in a bottle. 

Thorin charged you and put out a nice stiff left, which he planned to follow with a right cross. However, you slipped to the left, which threw him off enough so that you could step inside the right cross and get a handful of his hair. You pulled his head forward, broke his nose with a satisfying crutch with your head, and tossed his body to the ground. 

“FUCK!!” the dwarf yelled as he slowly got up feeling his nose bleeding in beard and chest. He shook his head from the dizziness. 

This time you headed towards the dwarf, but Thorin expected it, anticipated it, and landed a swift punch and knee to your face causing you to stumble and fall back. The pain coming from your eye was gripping. Then, you felt your hair being grabbed and pulled out from the roots of your scalp and felt a hard hit to your back that arched your spine. You hissed from the pain. It was during that time you felt the dwarf grabbed your wrist and twisting it behind your back putting pressure on it until you heard a crack and he let go as it fell limply toward the ground. 

While the dwarf still had a hold of your hair and turned you around, you punched him in the ribs breaking two of them and hit him again in the V under his ribs where the sternum ends. It paralyzed his diaphragm and he gasped and doubled over and then pitched forward where you kicked him right in the groin. The bastard fell to the ground. 

The dwarf groaned on the ground as you stumbled away from him panting. You closed your eyes balancing the pain traveling through your body, but for how long you weren’t sure until you senses became alert again that something was upon you. 

Thorin slowly got up and took the chance while you were distracted to land a punch with all his strength to your face causing you to fall to the floor. It took the opportunity to throw his body onto yours, locking your hands with one big hand, and he his sore groin between your legs. He knew when he entered you due to the heat that felt it was burning his dick, but as he continued to thrust it became wetter. He grunted against the tightness and every time he pulled out, it felt like you were pulling him back in. It been so long since he bedded anyone so he took his frustration and pleasure out on your body. 

The dwarf king didn’t realize that he was speaking in Khuzdul as his thrust became deeper, faster, and harder inside you. The sounds of whistles and cheers from the onlookers were deafening to his ears. This body under him felt so right and it felt like it was his for the taking and to own. It was at that moment, he felt something rushing through his body as his sore balls threw up knowing his climax was approach. The feeling wrapped him and inside of his head who thought he heard a female voice saying his name. Thorin roared when his climax hit him with the remaining energy that he had and blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I he lúg na- baw joke. Cin better n- careful norn.” = "That she dragon is no joke-you better be careful dwarf "
> 
> Let me know if you want the next chapter to be from your point of view?


	4. Never Without My Permission!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Rape, PTSD, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Disassociation, and Explicit 
> 
> SEE THESE TRIGGERS WARNING?!? DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ A CHAPTER THAT CONTAIN ALL OF THE ABOVE WARNINGS. YOU WERE WARNED IN THE TAGS.
> 
> YOU DO HAVE AN OPTION OF SKIPPING THIS CHAPTER IF YOU WANT. 
> 
> **I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta reader...sorry

They’re coming for you again. You can hear their footsteps and the rattling of chains. The sounds of neighs and whinnies from the soldiers wasn’t making the situation any better as they laugh. 

The women (especially the dwarf women) whisper and sign in Iglishmêk for you to hide, but you both knew that the effort would be fruitless and it was just postponing the inevitable. If they didn’t find you, then the guards would take their anger out on someone else. 

“Just let them come” you sign back “there’s no need for anyone to get hurt because of me.” 

A dwarf translated your response to the rest and the understanding was clear. It took time for the women and children of the camp to get use to your presence. The human and elves thought you were some abomination created from dark magic. The dwarfs thought that as well. In addition, you represented their long-standing hatred for dragons and elves rolled into one. 

The children were mostly curious than scared of you, but after being scolded and told to stay away from you-you was left alone. 

For the longest, isolation was your only companion which almost drove you into madness until fate stepped in. You defended a young girl from being attacked from the guards as her poor pleading mother laid helpless on the ground bleeding. It was out of your selfless act, that you were accepted into the community and overtime respected. 

You hated when they came for you, because you knew what Grimm was trying to do. The first one was a big ugly human and just reminiscing about him made you shudder with the taste of bile in your mouth. If ugly was a crime, then he’d be under the jail your father used to say. Well, that particular human had escaped the Death Row of Ugly, you were certain. Thank the Gods that he wasn’t able to touch you, because his offspring would be of been beaten with an ugly bat. 

Taking your clothes off in front of a group of strangers was something that you would never get used to. However, you knew it was either keep the only clothing that fitted you and just remove them yourself or have them ripped off. 

You enter the building, and the scent of humans invaded your nose. However, there was a new and unfamiliar scent. You sniff the air again under the mask...awe a dwarf this time. You’ve smelled dwarfs before, but this dwarf’s scent seems...different so some reason. 

It was on the ground and the bag removed from your face that you’re able to see that this dwarf was quite handsome even though he wore a scowl like it was a second skin. His blue eyes popped against his black raven hair with a kiss of grey on the sides. Seeing that you are already taller than him-that he was considered tall by his people’s standards. 

The dwarf in question, however, seem absolutely unperturbed about being naked as if having his penis out in the open was the most normal thing in the world. It took you a few seconds of nonplussed staring at the naked dwarf before you averted your dumbfounded gaze away from the dwarf’s dangling dwarfhood-unsure if you should be impressed or scared after what you’ve just seen. “Cocky bastard.” you thought to yourself. 

However, everything that impressed you so far about the dwarf was short ended as soon as he opened his mouth. The name calling and the utter hatred radiating off this dwarf towards you made you hope that he shared the same fate as the others and wouldn’t be able to touch you. 

“Do.Not.Touch.Me” you thought as you growled a warning to the burly dwarf coming towards you, but Grimm used the whip on you which made you lose focus from the pain. Unfortunately, the Gods was not in your favor, because from the simple touch you hissed and looked at your arm where the mongrel left a mark. 

There were no words to describe how disgustly surprise you were, and how your traitor of a body began to change and welcome the foreign touch. Your normal body’s defense was weaken making you feel like a simple mortal. It was at that moment you became terribly frightened that Grimm’s goal was actually going to become true. 

You gather the weaken limited magic you had, and set your goal on hurting this dwarf as quick as possible. You use everything you had into your first defensed, and normally that would have killed or left a mortal unconscious for days. To your utter shock, the staggering dwarf got back up. “There was something not right with this King of The Dwarfs” 

This was becoming dangerous. You charge at the burly dwarf, but was not expecting his punch. Pain. You knew pain, familiar with it since it came with battles, but this pain was unfamiliar to you. This was an extreme pain. It was pulsating through your entire body with every blow you and the dwarf exchanged. It felt as if your mind and body was at war with itself. So, when the burly dwarf punch you again it felt like your head was going to be knocked off. You don’t remember falling to the ground again, but you became alert when your arms were pin and the feeling of the dwarf’s weight on top of you. The sounds from your grunting, radiating your hatred and fear on your face, and your body struggling with your rapist with everything you had was to no avail when you felt the first foreign intrusion enter your body. 

While the dwarf was on top of you busy with other things-you wasn’t going to acknowledge the burning, tearing pain going on between your legs or the involuntary rhythmic shocks that went through your body. You wasn’t! This wasn’t how you imagine you’re first time would have been like, and you wouldn’t give these men the satisfaction of seeing you cry. No one deserves to be violated in this way. 

You promised yourself that if you ever get out of here, you would hunt this filth of a dwarf and every man who watched and did nothing down, and rip their genitals from their bodies and shred them into tiny pieces with your bare hands! No one will ever dare to reach for you, without your consent, ever again! 

Closing your eyes, ignoring the sounds coming from the crowd, you repeatedly told yourself “It's almost over.” When you felt the dwarf’s hot release inside you and he blacked out. You pushed the dog off you, and began attacking him with all your rage and disgust. 

“YOU FILTHY RAT! YOU DARE RAPE ME! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!” your mind scream as you took your good hand and squeezed the dwarf’s throat. It wasn’t satisfying enough when you could hear the sound of more of the animal’s ribs being broken as you pressed your knees on his chest. What was satisfying, was when the mongrel’s face started to change colors but before you could begin to bathe in your victory with killing him- you became buried under bodies from the guards. 

You immediately felt like you were back underneath the dwarf again, and your mind began screaming at you to KILL. 

KILL THEM! 

KILL THEM ALLLLL! THEY WILL ALL BURNNNN!! 

With a loud roar, you proceeded to attack anyone near you as you chanted in your head “NEVER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!” until an extremely hard blow to your head knocked you out.


	5. No Longer Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burning, a fight, and a surprise visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't Own Any Of The Characters-Just the Story They're In!!😝
> 
> Golden Dragon: https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/fategrandorder/images/4/45/Golden_Dragon.png/revision/latest?cb=20190612151509
> 
> No beta....sorry

Burning......

Thorin Oakenshield was being completely burned alive....

He looked down, and saw his entire dwarfly body was in blue and red flames. Thorin tried to move but he couldn’t, because the excruciating pain that wrecked his entire body was so utterly unbearable that it left him shaking instead. Screaming wasn’t an option, as if he could with his inflamed throat, since the burly dwarf was suffocating on smoke. Thorin thought quickly to breathe through his nose, but the heat from the inferno and the gross smell of burnt flesh burned his sensitive nostrils.

Out of the black void that consumes the dwarf king’s body, pops a mysteriously humungous golden dragon’s eye. Forgetting about his current painful situation at the moment, Thorin stares at the enormous eye dumbfounded. He watched as the eye’s slitted pupil constricts focusing on the dwarf’s burning form, until out of nowhere came a roaring laughter that rattled Thorin’s entire body causing his teeth to chatter painfully.

“Oakenshield” came the deep thunderous voice.

Thorin positively knew that voice, and now recognized who the evil golden eye belonged to. The lizard that killed his mother, and viciously burned his people leaving them homeless until recently. Smaug! The furious dwarf, who was now trying to painfully move, was utterly confused, because this fat sloth was dead, and laying at the bottom of Laketown. How was he alive and why was he here?

It was by unexpected magic that Thorin was now safely transported from the black void to the treasure room of Erebor. He was no longer in flames, but wearing his kingly attire standing on a ledge looking over all the gold. To the dwarf king’s far left stood [Smaug](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-uMEYaEPQXPw/VdH12rFaVgI/AAAAAAAAA70/Ze-IaEmoWfA/s1600/smaug2.jpg) in his entire full height. It appeared as if the fat worm was knowingly looking or waiting for something on the opposite side of the room, but nothing was there as far as he could see.

The first minor tremor he felt with the first thump he heard, almost made Thorin lose his balance. Unfortunately, the remaining vibration and rubbles- did. Whatever was fast approaching was humongous, and he was absolutely right! Entering into the treasure room, to the dwarf king’s right, was a magnificent golden dragon with bright blue eyes. Thorin stood in utter fear, because this new dragon was equally tall and as strong looking as Smaug!

Thorin instantly covered his poor ears as the two dragons roared before charging towards one another. Blood was splattered everywhere as the two dragons stood upon their hind legs, and began fiercely scratching and biting each other.

Smaug’s obvious attempt to bite the blue eye dragon’s wing was quickly met with a swift whip to his surprised face from his opponent’s elongated tail.

The dwarf king was utterly speechless about what he was seeing; however, leaving him with so many questions. How in Mahal’s name was there two dragons in Erebor? Were his people safe? Was anyone killed? How was the kingdom going to truly survive from this battle? Thorin was sure that the mountain would be nothing but rubble by the time those two were through. The dwarf frantically looked for a way to get down to help evacuate his people safely. Unfortunately, he didn’t see any way to escape from his predicament, and the structure was too high up for him to jump down. With a crestfallen heart, Thorin had no choice but to nervously watch the battle continue.

Smaug rear back from the other dragon, and powerfully leaped upon it. Both dragons crashed into the gold sending treasure flying dangerously everywhere. He had the blue eye dragon pinned under his weight as Smaug viciously bit the other creature’s shoulder,

The golden dragon roared from extreme pain, and began to frantically scratch the evil dragon’s chest and belly. No matter his opponent’s action, Smaug diligently remained latch onto the blue eye dragon’s shoulder as if he was unaffected. While the evil dragon repeatedly shook the bloody flesh between his teeth, a small glow appeared on the golden dragon’s belly that rapidly began to grow in length and width.

It was a really good thing that Thorin was no were near the vicinity of the two powerful beasts, when the blue eye dragon aimed and released his eerily hot fire at the joint that connected Smaug’s winged hand to his body. Smaug immediately release his opponent’s shoulder from his mouth, raised his head up, and let out a humungous roar as his dead wing hand laid motionless on the melted gold. It was during the evil dragon’s roar, that the bleeding golden dragon took advantage of the moment, and instantly sunk his razor-sharp teeth into Smaug,s neck.

Blood splattered everywhere as Smaug wiggled and scratched frantically with his one remaining arm. The evil dragon was even able to get his claws back into the golden dragon’s freely bleeding open wound, but the other held on.

It was with a sickening crunch that Smaug “The Chiefest and Greatest of Calamities” instantly stopped moving. Even when the dead dragon’s head flopped loosely around, the golden dragon still held onto Smaug's neck shaking it vigorously with its head.

When the blue eye dragon was positively sure Smaug was dead, he finally let go. Thorin’s body repeatedly rose another seven feet on the ledge as gravity helped Smaug’s dead body land forcefully on gold.

The golden dragon stood over his opponent’s dead body, watching and growling, as blood continuously dripped from its mouth. To symbolize his victory, the blue eye beast let out a loud thunderous roar over the prone body followed by scorching the ceiling of the treasure room with eerily hot fire.

The only thing poor Thorin could do was weakly watch the dragon’s actions while lying on his back wrecked with pain. He thought he let out an enormous gleeful whoop, but sounded more like a tiny pathetic whimper to his ears. It was at this time, that the golden dragon noticed his solo audience. The dwarf king began to fearfully panic as the golden dragon began limping its way towards him.

The dwarf could feel his heart pounding heavily out of his chest, and was nearly hyperventilating as he watched the terrifying creature get closer and closer, and bigger and bigger. Thorin had no weapon to defend himself-hell, he couldn’t actually move if he did.

Dripping Smaug’s blood from its snout, the golden dragon reached his victim and raised its gigantic head over Thorin’s body bringing his nostril closer to the dwarf.

“Just eat me and get it over with.” Thorin croaked defiantly, because he was not going to beg this creature to spare his life. If he could move his arm, he would have given the dragon’s snout a good satisfying punch for being in his face and for its breath smelling like death rolled around in shit. The dwarf knew that he would of broken his hand from the determined action, but it would have been worth it.

Instantly, Thorin was drenched with sweat from a continuous assault of hot moist air (and snot) coming from the sniffing dragon. The golden dragon even had the audacity to even press his heavy snout into the dwarf’s body knocking the air clear out of him.

It was when the humongous strong dragon had his fill with tormenting the extremely tiny weak dwarf, is when the dragon turned its head to peer at Thorin with its intense cerulean blue with a soft hint of gold eye. Thorin defiantly stared right back with his own clear blue eyes. The dwarf felt like a pinned bug being examined under a collector’s eye.

Thorin was so extremely distracted from the monstrous eye looking at him, that he was startled when the golden dragon...

PEED ON HIM!!!...haha just kidding had to see if you were actually paying attention. Sorry from the writer. (Clears throat) moving on...

When the golden dragon said his name with an extremely deep thunderous voice.

“Thorin”

The dwarf instantly gasps in shock on how this unknown beast knew his name.

“Can you hear me?” the intense cerulean blue eye question since he got no response from the dwarf. After a few seconds, he took Thorin slight nod as a good sign that he did hear him.

“Thorin,” the dragon repeated as his gaze intensely deepened upon the dwarf “you and I are now one. We will be divided no more!” he declared.

Thorin scowled deeply with confusion as he listened to the beast’s declaration.

“What does that mean?” Thorin croaked again from an extremely parched mouth. He would give anything for some water at the moment.

The golden dragon ignored the ignorant dwarf’s question, and continued on. “Now, I need for you to wake up, Thorin. Our mate needs us.”

 _Mate? What mate?_ Thorin thought as he watched the dragon turn its humongous head to face the immobilized dwarf.

“Wake up now, Thorin!” the golden dragon commanded as it slowly began to open its mouth to show a slightly orangish glow from the back of the beast throat.

“Now!” it repeated as the glow started to grow extremely big that it nearly covered the beast’s entire mouth. Thorin’s clear blue eyes widened in horror on what this dragon was about to do to him, and tried to frantically struggle to move.

“ **NOW**!!!!!” was the final word from the humongous dragon’s mouth, and the last vision Thorin would see is the eerily hot fire coming towards him.

The dwarf king shot up shouting, gasping for air, and immediately regretted it as he fell back on his back with a loud groan.

“Thorin?!” a familiar voice shouted gleefully. “Thorin, you’re awake!”

Thorin forced his blue eyes slightly open to see his shieldbrother, Dwalin, looking at him with a relief look upon his face.

“Water” he forcefully croaked

He watched as Dwalin reached for something, raised Thorin’s head, and guided it to his mouth. The cool water with a slightly hint of willow bark was like a soothing balm to his scorching dry sore throat. The dwarf king continued to drink until the cup was empty.

With a sigh of relief, Thorin rest his head back into the cot. “What happened?” he groaned as he slowly turns his head to the tattoo headed dwarf.

“I don’ know.” Dwalin explained with a furrow brow “One day, I left ya to go to tha mines, and the nex’ tha guards was bringin ya bac’ bloody and broken with a damn feva!”

“I feel like I got the Durin knocked the hell out of me.How long have I been out?” the blue-eyed dwarf questioned trying to change the subject.

“Two weeks, Thorin!” Dwalin exclaimed “Ya had me worried, because ya feva wasn’t comin down and ya was talkin outcha head. So, you will tell me what happened?!”

“ _Mahal, two weeks!_ ” Thorin thought.

Thorin sighed as he watched his shieldbrother cross his meaty arms over his broad chest in an act of defiance. He might as well explain what happened, because he knew Dwalin wasn’t going to stop with his infuriating questions until he had his answer. The tattooed dwarf took his job extremely serious when it came to protecting him and his family.

Thorin sat up slowly, with the help of Dwalin, and placed his pillow behind his back. The dwarf king goes into detail explaining what happened (even when he ribs ached from all the talking), and Dwalin remains silent through the whole story in which Thorin was grateful for.

It was when Thorin finishes his story with a parched throat that they are startled from their thoughts by a gleefully surprised voice.

“Ah, I see my champion is finally awake!” Grimm shouted as he entered their pathetic excuse for a tent. “I was starting to get a little worried that _**my Lily**_ broke you.” He smiled enthusiastically.

Dwalin immediately shot up growling from his cot, and took a defensive stand between the jovial human and his king. Thorin could see his shieldbrother’s hands repeatedly opened and closed from his peripheral vision, and knew the tattooed dwarf wished he had his twin axes right now to cut the head clean off that smug face.

“How are you feeling?” Grimm questioned as he examined Thorin with his eyes.

“Fine.” the dwarf king stated simply never losing eye contact and never showing signs of weakness as well.

“Good...that’s good to hear.” the human’s remark sounding slightly jaded to Thorin’s ears as if he wanted the dwarf to admit he was in excruciating pain.

“You’re start back work tomorrow, but in the fields for now until your ribs are better.” Grimm declared factly as he turned to leave “I have to get my stallion back into tip top physical form if he gonna perform his services again.” he explains over his shoulder.

Dwalin’s growl deepens as he watched the confident human leave their measly quarters. “Let’s ge’ ya a shower, Thorin, and a change of clothes.

Thorin knotted his head in agreement with that decision, because he smelled extremely rank. The dwarf king stood up slowly from his cot on weak legs, and tried to take his tunic off himself but was failing miserably.

“Here le’ me help ya.” Dwalin stated as he came over to help, knowing the feeling of a broken rib too many times himself, and removed the tunic and wrapping off his friend. They both watched the items fall to the ground, and mentally decided they would clean everything up once they get Thorin back from showering.

Thorin gave his friend a nod of thanks before slowly turning around from the burley dwarf to grab some clean clothes when he froze from the immediate yelling.

“Mahal’s balls, Thorin!! Wha’ the hell is tha’ on ya bac’?!”


	6. Your Love Keeps Me In Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chains, torture, and marking territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos!! 🥰🥰
> 
> No beta
> 
> Songs I did not listen to, but read it was damn creepy or had some concerning lyrics.
> 
> Chloroform Girl by Polkadot Cadaver
> 
> Kidnapped by Ginuwine

**Your POV**

You slowly woke up to an unfamiliar windowless dark room reeking of a putrid smell while in extreme pain. It was fortunate for you that you’re able to see in the dark, and took a look at your surroundings to find that the room was a dirty empty room with thick walls. 

You groan heavily from the pulsing headache you were experiencing, and as you slowly attempted to get up you were startled from your immobilized actions and the sounds of chains rattling. 

“ _What?_ ” you thought slightly confused “ 

_You looked up repeatedly jerking your arm to realize that your wrist was chained to the bed you were laying on._

__

“ _What the fuck?! No_ ” you thought in shock as you looked to the opposite wrist and saw the same thing “ _ **No no no no!**_ ” 

__

As you looked down at your naked body, and moved your legs, you noticed that your ankles were chained to the bed as well. 

__

The realization of what was going on came hitting you like a ton of bricks, and your damn headache was now long forgotten. You wrestled frantically with your chains trying to free yourself, yet the chains were not coming loose or breaking. Panic immediately started to seep into your veins that you were helpless, and alone in this musky damp room which made you let out a bloodcurdling scream. 

__

All of a sudden, a door was quickly yanked opened bringing a bright light with it, and into the room stepped Grimm. 

__

“Now... now Lily settle down. We don’t want you hurting yourself since you’re going to be in that position for quite a while.” the blonde human declared as he walked slowly towards you. 

__

You growled and started frantically struggling to get free like a wild animal being caught in a trap. 

__

“Don’t be mad, Lily, I had to chain you.” Grimm explained cautiously as he stood over your lying form. “This way I can keep an eye on you, and make sure you don’t bring harm or damage my future property in your belly.” 

__

“Huh, who would of thought that you would take a dick from a dwarf of all people?” He sneered angrily as he began pacing back and forth in the small room. You realized upon meeting this absolute psycho that his emotions were really unpredictable like a snap of a finger. One moment he could be cold and indifferent, and the next a complete maniac with his yelling and torturing. “ **A dwarf, Lily?!** ” 

__

You instantly remained motionless, but maintained a warning growl as you cautiously watched the human.

__

“You could have had **_MY DICK, LILY_ ** , and having **_my child_ ** right now but **_NOOOO YOUR PRECIOUS SELECTIVE BODY DECIDED TO CHOOSE A FILTHY DWARF TO BE FUCKED BY!!”_** Grimm roared as spittle flew from his mouth, before he quickly pulled out the same whip from that horrible day. The blonde human began to whip you repeatedly across your upper, and lower body making sure he didn’t hit your pelvis or abdomen. 

__

Grimm’s reckless actions portrayed a wounded lover, or a mad man possessed as he chanted repeatedly “A fucking dwarf” from his lip ignoring the excruciating screams coming forcefully out of your mouth. 

__

“You’re mine!” the human declared between gasps of air. “No one shall ever have you again, not even that filthy dwarf, but me. I will find a way.” 

__

Grimm threw the bloody whip over into the far corner of the room, and began to quickly work the strings of his trousers. 

__

You watched hesitantly as the blonde man started working his limp dick to full erection as he maintained a possessive focus on your face and body. 

__

“By the Gods, I want you so badly, Lily” Grimm moaned lewdly as he watched you yank sharply at your chains again. 

__

“I would kill for you. I would die for you, Lily. Can’t you see that?!” the man grunted and then gasped tensely as his organism was approaching hard and fast that he felt his eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

__

With a loud shout of adoration, “I love you, Lily!”, you felt the first warm wet scent of cum hitting your hair since you quickly turned your face away. Followed by warm cum landing on your breast, and then on your pelvic area. 

__

The sound of someone hitting the ground made you immediately turn your head to find Grimm’s flush face covered with sweat gasping desperately for air. 

__

“I love you” he whispered loudly “I love you so fucking much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I need a vote on who should kill Grimm?
> 
> A. You  
> B. The Prisoners  
> C. Both


End file.
